Princess of Snow
by Winter-Angel17
Summary: Protecting a spoiled actress is one thing, but protecting her and keeping her happy were different things. Team Seven learnt about this the hard way. Also being ninjas in training as well as teenagers. Warning: I have my own OC in here. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess of Snow.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, only my characters. This is from one of the movies,

**Chapter One: Assigned Mission.**

The movie on the screen, was a new release. Only being a few days old, the theatre was packed. Team seven were currently watching the entertaining film, under orders of their Sensei.

"Why do you think he wants us to see it?" the small blonde haired teen asked. He turned his head from his left to right and then back to the left. He was expecting the answer to come from the all-knowing dark haired teen beside him. Who simply sighed, clearly irritated by his best friends stupid question, that had been constant all day.

"Maybe we could learn something from it?" Ava suggested. The final member of the three man squad, though she was girl. Her mahogany eyes gleamed with interest as the screen flickered to life.

They watched from their spots, which were located on the roof. Naruto being in the middle kept on hollowing every now and then for the Princess. Ava frowned and hushed him a few times, receiving no help from their other team mate, who wore his usual bored expression. The last scene was playing and Naruto shouted from warnings to wooting in joy as the victory displayed. Ava scowled at how unrealistic the so called 'rainbow chakara was. Sasuke simply remained silent and unmoved by anything.

"HEY!" Came a shout from down below. Naruto being startled by this, lost control of his chakara and dropped to the ground. Ava silently giggled at this.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING UP THERE?" The man yelled, looking between the one who had fallen and the other two still perched on the roof.

Naruto groaned in pain and then shifted his head to simply complain to the man running toward him.

"What's the big idea?"

The man wasn't skinny and was puffing when he reached the teen who was still sitting on the ground.

"You snuck in here without paying!" he raged.

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid with me, boy. You're nothing but a bunch of lousy free loaders."

"Wait, we were just getting some training in." Naruto hurried with his explanation. The man looked confused, the other two teens dropped and landed gracefully behind their team mate.

"We have tickets." Sasuke spoke coolly, showing the small piece of paper.

Ava looked embarrassed looking at Naruto who finally got to his feet.

"Wait…..are you ninja from the Hidden Leaf?" the man enquired.

"We sure are!" Naruto yelled, excitement layering his tone.

"You are looking at the one and only Naruto Uzamaki! The next Hokage. The next super ninja." He went on with his speech, leaving his team mates to look at each other and sigh, getting embarrassed.

Suddenly the people behind them, started to hurl things at them, from shoes to empty drink containers. A shoe hit Naruto smack in the face, causing him to fall over, withering in pain. Ava sighed, dodging the items coming for her. Leaning down, still dodging she sighed.

"Come on Naruto, let's just go." Helping him up, the crowd got abusive. A shoe was hurled at them, Ava caught it, an evil glint in her eye. She was known for her temper. She threw it back with more force than necessary. The guy flew off his feet and into the people behind him.

"Take that!" she growled.

Naruto always feared her when she got like this. She always gave him bruises, he cowered away from her and toward Sasuke as they were walking out. Ava was furious with being abused, threatening to beat half the people to a pulp, the scary thing was she could.

"She's scary." Naruto whispered. Sasuke sighed.

"Dope." Was all he said back to his blonde best friend.

"Did you say something?" Ava whirled on the both of them, only Naruto flinched away.

"No….no…no." Naruto stammered. Satisfied with the answer she marched off.

"She will always be single." Naruto whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The bird squawked flying overhead, circling back around for the tenth time in twenty minutes. Ava started to kick the ground, growing evermore impatient with their Sensei. Naruto was staring at the billboard of the movie they had just seen. He looked to be almost drooling and his eyes had a sparkle to them as he looked at the princess.

"Kakashi Sensei is late." Ava sighed. She felt defeated.

"So? What else is new?" Sasuke said, from hi perched position on the construction equipment. His arms were folded over his chest. The question he asked was rhetorical, he didn't care for an answer.

Naruto sighed all dreamily, causing his team mates to look at him in confusion.

"That movie was so cool. I don't think I have been blown away like that before."

Ava made her way over to him, her body radiated annoyance.

"I don't want to hear it you fool. I didn't get to see the ending because of you!" she punched his head, causing him to fall off his feet and to his backside.

"I wanted to see how it ended, plus I could have watched that Michi guy all day long. He was so handsome." She gushed.

"Man Ava, I don't know where you got your taste in men but it stinks." Naruto said as a matter-of-fact.

"Come again?" she turned to him, anger flashing in her eyes. Causing Naruto to forget what he was saying.

"What was the question?" he asked, just saving himself a beating of a life time. She walked away half pleased and stood only a foot away from Sasuke.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" she asked curiously. She was the only girl their age who didn't annoy him as much.

"Between your commentary of the fakery and the dope's cheering. I didn't catch much of it." he answered. Shocking her a little.

"If only I had a girl like that. I wonder if I have a girl like that for me out there." Naruto dreamily sighed again.

"Whatever, it was just a movie." Sasuke tone was cool and neutral, like always. Suddenly they could hearing galloping coming their way. Then a horse cleared the gate but it wasn't that that had two of the teens gasping. It was the rider. The princess from the movie.

"Was that…?" Ava trailed off, staring after the horse. She felt her arm being tugged, her body suddenly left the ground as the gate flung open. Naruto not being fast enough was knocked over by the gate.

"Thanks Sasuke." She muttered.

There were several men on horses chasing the princess, some of the dirt flicked up and into Ava's eye. Naruto started to chase after them, intent on saving the princess. Ava started her chase, her intention was to teach those guys some manners.

"Why you!" she growled.

As the group of men chased after the princess through the village, one peered down an alley. As she kept on galloping, determined to outrun her pursuers. Suddenly one had someone cut her off. Throwing a net, meaning to capture her, she gasped. Then the net was sliced open by some weapons. The confusion got to them, giving a blonde haired ninja the drop on them.

"Multi shadow cloned justu." He said, dropping from the buildings. There were several Naruto, landing on the guys and the horses, allowing the princess to escape. She rode off and away.

"Don't worry princess, I will save you." He shouted to her retreating back. She was followed by more the men on horses. As she rode, they threw some oil jars. The jars shattered at the bottom of the steps. Pulling the reins, to try and slow the horse, it was too late. The horse skidded along the oil, causing her to be launched off its back.

"Get her!" one of them yelled. The guys jumped off their horses landing right on top of the poor women. Trapping her underneath them.

"Don't let her go." The boss clearly ordered. The others obeyed, just restraining her. The princess was fighting, somehow she had some kind of strength. She punched one of the guys who let go of her arm. He was knock unconscious. Confusion swept over the bosses face.

"Huh?"

There was a puff of smoke and the princess turned into and young teenage girl who looked rightfully angry. It scared him a little, the look in her eye was like a wild animal. The girl had mahogany eyes, her hair was dark with navy bangs.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Suddenly there was a dark hair teen who appeared on his horse beside him. He looked back but the teen was fast, giving him a simply back tap, the man fell of his horse unconscious too.

"Where did the princess go?" the men asked. They turned to see their bosses form lying on the ground. They looked at the dark haired teen who turned to them. As they meet his dark eyes they started to run in fear from him. Suddenly the girl they had in their arms only moments ago was blocking their way. Her arms were folded and eyes closed. As they tried to slow, she opened her eyes and just then they all feared for their lives.

It was had two minutes in total for Ava to beat every guy who had jumped her. Sasuke and Ava had the hostages bound just as their Sensei appeared.

"What are you two doing?" he asked with a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"Killing time." Sasuke shrugged.

Kakashi vanished for only a second and reappeared a foot away from the two teens who looked confused. The bondages they had put in places were cut. Kakashi helped the boss up, apologizing.

"I am so sorry for this. Are you alright?" he asked the man. The man in question pushed up his dark shades and nodded.

"Fine, thankyou. These two you know?" he asked.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, they are a part of my squad." Turning to the two teens he started to explain.

"This is the gentleman who hired us for our mission today."

"Oh." Was all the two teens could respond with.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The real princess was by the river, allowing her horse a reward of fresh water. She sighed and looked into the sky, wishing and praying for some kind of miracle.

Unknown to her, a blonde haired teen in orange had tracked her down and now stood a few feet away.

"Are you hurt princess?" he asked. His voice was soft, his eyes held concern. She turned her head slightly to get a look at him.

"So you are the princess! I knew it! Sasuke didn't believe me and Ava wasn't sure. But I knew it was you. No one has your beauty! I just saw your movie. It was amazing!" the boy rambled. Sighing the princess got to her feet and jumped onto her horse. Not sparing a glance at the boy she took off again. The boy simply didn't notice nor did he shut up. As she rode at him, he looked up and she kicked him into the river, catching him by surprise.

She rode off, escaping the boy and headed back into the village. There she was corner by the village people. Begging for pictures and autographs. She felt overwhelmed she had no idea how to react.

Suddenly, feeling overwhelmed she lost it and started yelling at the villagers and their children. Naruto being shocked by this, simply just followed after the princess, shocked by her outburst.

It had taken Naruto close to an hour to locate the rest of his team. Ava greeted him instantly, smiling. He relayed what happened to her, she pulled a face instantly.

"Wow, that's rude." She stated, clearly angry for the villagers, her villagers. She cracked her knuckles as Kakashi and Sasuke joined them.

"What's with you?" Sasuke asked her, tone as bland as ever.

"Just what Naruto told me." She shrugged, earning a glare from the dark haired teen. Smirking, she liked getting under his skin, like her did to her on a daily basis.

"Now, I shall explain the mission to the three of you. We have been asked to guard…"

"Guard?" Sasuke cut off. His tone softened a little, the idea of a challenge always had his interest. Anything to improve his skills, that in one days hope, destroy a _him._

"Well not guard as to more escort the actress known best for her role as Princess Gale."

"What?!" Ava glared at her Sensei, her anger not directed at him personally, just by the mission. Naruto's eye lit up.

"Do we really?" he asked, all starry eyed.

"Yes but first thing is first, we need to find her and accompany her back here." Kakashi set the challenge out. Much to Sasuke frown, he shrugged and headed out, Naruto right in toe.

"Ava, no harm is to come to her." Kakashi warned. Ava scowled, he had a habit of reading her mind.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The princess had been wondering around for hours, her legs were sore and she was hungry. She stopped by under a tree, sighing. Deep in thought she wasn't aware of someone approaching her until she heard a voice.

"I have been looking for you."

She whirled around to find a young girl walking toward her. She had mahogany eyes in which she knows from somewhere, but where? Shrugging that off, she eyed her.

"What do you want?" she asked a little unfriendly. Ava stopped and only just managed to keep her temper under grips.

"Must. Not. Punch." She said through gritted teeth. She spoke a few times, trying to calm herself.

"Stop talking to yourself, you sound like a freak." The princess looked away, chin up. Ava snapped, pounding her hand and walking with dead slowness.

"MUST. NOT. PUNCH!" She reached the princess and lifted her to her feet. The princess gasped at such strength by a girl. Who then turned and slammed her fist into the tree that she was sitting by. The tree broke in two instantly and he princess's eyes bugged.

Ava turned her glare on the older women who looked shocked by her actions, feeling satisfied she let her anger go instantly.

"We should head back now." She said smiling. This caused the older women to do a double take at her.

**A/N:**

As you can see Sakura is not in this, nothing personal, I just wanted to write this because I have a plan for it later for another story. Any who, I hope you liked that I kept some of how Sakura is but not the fangirling. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. Yes this is a take-off the Naruto movie Clash in the land of snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Assigned Mission.**

It became late and the sun was close to setting, after escorting the actress back to the producers, team seven were granted access to behind the scenes. Ava and Sasuke were seated and greeting some of the staff and other actors.

Ava suddenly turned into a fangirl as some of the actors greeted them. Smiling she gushed about who their roles were. Sasuke didn't allow the irritation he felt towards his team mate show, she had already been riled up today, he didn't want to face the full brunt of her temper.

"We will be heading to the land of snow." A voice said from behind. Ava turned blushing.

"Michi! Wow I can't believe I get to see you." Her eyes turned into hearts as she starred at the actor behind her.

"Going to the land of snow to shoot some scene?" Sasuke asked. Confusion as to why they would do something like that, didn't make sense.

"It should be hitting summer time there though." One of the producers said.

"That's a myth." Kakashi stated.

"So it will be winter?" Ava asked, getting confused. Not liking the sound too much of that.

"The land of snow, there is no summer." Kakashi informed everyone. There was mixed emotions all round.

"Not ever?" Sasuke asked. A sharp nod from their Sensei confirmed that. Ava looked at Sasuke who turned to her.

"Great." They both muttered. The one thing they both couldn't stand was the cold but what was worse, Naruto in the cold.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sasuke and Kakashi were helping the crew member's load up the trucks with the equipment. Ava helped the producers move the more delicate equipment. Naruto volunteered to safe watch the princess. He refused to listen when Ava explained that she was an actress and she was a real person. His heart was set on the role she played on the screen. He called her a princess, much to her dismay. Ava and her had gotten into a yelling match which Ava was dragged away by Sasuke and Kakashi.

"She's so nasty." Ava huffed when she jumped onto the truck, taking a seat on the edge. Sasuke was securing some of the heavier objects and grunted at her.

"She doesn't need to be snarky and rude to everyone."

"We don't actually know her life story." Sasuke finally spoke. Ava threw him a scowl over her shoulder.

"Of course you would say something like that."

"Well do you know her personally?" he asked, jumping from the truck to stand in front of her. Her scowl remained in place.

"Of course you would take her side." She huffed folding her arms and looked away. She was a little hurt and annoyed.

"I'm not taking sides. I am stating facts." He shrugged. He turned on his heel to walk off but stopped to look back at her.

"You riding in that truck?" he asked.

Glaring at him, she jumped off and marched up to him. She shoved him, he stumbled slightly, not ready for it. Sasuke smirked, sanitised with the quiet he received. They were walking past a truck just as the actress in question stumbled out. She almost land face first if it weren't for Sasuke reflexes. He caught her.

"What…..a creeper." She cooed. Sasuke's face flamed, whether in anger or embarrassment, no one could tell. The drunken women had meant keeper but slurred her words. Ava lost it laughing, tears rolling down her face as she clutched her sides.

"Help me Ava." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Anything you say…..creeper."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The day shone brightly as the sea swashed the boat from side to side. Ava had not stopped calling Sasuke a creeper, meaning he was ignoring her. Naruto and Kakashi had no clues as to why, simply shrugging it off. They watched as the set was put together, all but Sasuke. Naruto sighed.

"I don't think I can deal with this lady." Folding his arms and glaring at her.

"What do you mean Naruto? You have to deal with her. Naruto, you have just sworn to protect her." Kakashi sighed, not knowing what got into the usually bubble teen.

"I don't blame him." Ava said, her hands were behind her head as she stood on the side. Sasuke wasn't facing them but he had a smirk on his face. Between the dopes heart break and Ava's jealousy, he didn't know which one was more amusing to him. The latter one was probably the reason for the smirk.

"Besides this is a very important mission, it is an A-ranked mission." He informed them. Naurto and Ava's eyes lit up, with both confusion and excitement.

"Wow." They both said in unison.

Turning back to just as the filming was happened they remained quiet and in some kind of trances. The actress was brilliant at her job, she was believable and realistic.

"She's amazing." Ava whispered.

"That she is. There is no one quite like Yukie. She has real talent. She can bring her characters to life, making them more real than anyone I know."

Her manager gushed about her.

They turned back to watch the scene unfold when suddenly Yukie sat up straight.

"Hold it…..I need my eye droppers." The crew groaned. Her manager rushed to her side, helping her with them. He returned to the ninja who were watching her, well two of the ninja. One was more interested with the sea and the other with his book in his hand.

**A/N:**

I know I said something about the fangirling before but come on, she is meeting actors. Anyway I hope your enjoying this, besides I'm not sure on to let there be romance or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Mission's Commencing.**

The director of the film and producers had informed everyone they would be departing the boat. The iceberg in which was blocking the way, was know the answer to the problems. Ava grumbled as she hoped off the boat, rugging herself up. When she landed on the shore she groaned.

"Yuck…..snow." she said kicking the fluffy looking white stuff. She felt something hard hit the back of her head, making her land face first in the dreadful stuff.

"Look out below!" someone shouted. Grumbling she got to her feet, picking up the bag she sighed as she followed after a few of the crew. She had no clue as to where the others were. Putting up her guard, she went into instant mission mode. The camp seemed to fill up with more and more people. She had no clue how many were there, probably between twenty to thirty. She found dark spiked hair, sagging in relief when he made his way over to her.

"Finally! Found someone, have you seen Naruto or Kakashi?" she asked.

"Nope, I saw your hair and made my way here." Sasuke shrugged. He looked around, helping his other team mate, the cold wasn't their thing. Grabbing a hold of Ava's hand he pulled her toward the blonde haired dope. He was plopped by the fire, yawning.

"Of course you would be slacking off!" Were Ava's first words to Naruto. Normally he would have argued or complain, this time he shrugged it off.

"Actually he lit the fire." Came a feminine voice. There were very few females but the conceding tone had Ava cracking her knuckles. Glaring she made her way to Yukie who didn't actually notice her. Naruto didn't seem to care, leaving Sasuke with caring for the life of their charge. The only thing he could think of to do was tie Ava up. He got the drop on her and made fast work, knowing she was usually good at freeing herself. This time, he used wire as well as rope, binding her completely.

"You will regret this, Sasuke!" she spat through gritted teeth. Oh he knew he would but unlike Naruto he was always on guard, especially around her.

Night was falling and Ava was still band, her anger simmer. She had started plotting her vengeance on Sasuke when the weather started to get colder. She was sure everyone forgot about her, since she was gagged and couldn't yell out. Kakashi had moved her just behind some tents, telling her she needed time to think about her actions. She hadn't done anything…yet. Feeling her body temperature drop, she started to shiver. She had no long as to how long she was in the cold but finally someone was coming her way. To her relief it was her blonde haired friend. Naruto spotted Ava and wanted to smack his forehead. He had forgotten about her. Sasuke had told him to free her just before nightfall while he got some sleep. They were taking shifts. Racing over, he undid her bounds, helping her to her feet. Her teeth were chattered badly and she looked blue. Helping her back to the fire, he felt his gut clench as she sneezed.

Sasuke woke after a few hours of resting, he came out the tent and frowned and scowled a second later. Taking a few blankets, he placed them gently over the shivering girl.

"Naruto! I told you to free her before nightfall!" he seethed. Thanks to the dope and his stupidity, their team mate was sick. She sneezed a few times and her mahogany eyes were big and puffy. She had gotten some of her colour back. But teeth were still chattering. Sasuke carried her into a tent, wrapping her shivering frame up with more blankets. He felt bad now, intrusting the dope. He should have freed her earlier but she still had the violent gleam in her eyes. She now had drifted off to sleep, still shivering. Putting on one more blanket he walked out, only standing a few feet away from the tent. He was keeping her in earshot just in case. Kakashi joined them, sighing at hearing the news.

"She will just need to rest is all."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The next day, the sun rose the camp started to be packed away. Ava felt heavy on her feet and moved very slowly. She didn't want any of her team mates near her. She knew she felt warm but she refused to acknowledge them. Even Sasuke when he came to apologize to her. Part of it was, her brain couldn't keep up but the other part was they forgot about her. Her! Kakashi fell in step with her, she would have glared if she had the strength. He stopped her and placed his hand to her forehead.

"You are a little warm, we will need to make camp." His tone held concern, Ava had started her Medic training but that was for open wounds, not the flu. She couldn't even protest to him, he could tell she wanted too.

"Unless you allow one of the others to carry you."

She nodded after a minuet, before nodding toward the dark haired teen. Sasuke walked over and scooped her up. He could feel how warm she was and frowned. Naruto came over to hover for a bit, patting her forehead every now and then with cool water. They had found some glacier in which the director screamed was perfect. He told everyone they would camp the night here and then shoot the next scene in the morning.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The next day rolled around quickly, Ava was better than she was the day before. She was still a little slow but she could walk and think….for a little bit anyway. They started to film when suddenly something went wrong. A bomb went off on the bigger glacier. Everyone became shocked, as they watch the snow sliding down the mountain. Kakashi stood in front of everyone, he had thrown a kunai with a paper bomb attached.

"What's going on?" the director demanded. Clearly annoyed to be interrupted on set. As the smoke cleared a man stood down, smiling at them. The three teens frowned at him, none being able to sense the guy in the first place.

"You!" Kakashi said, his tone held anger in it.

"I guess he is as good as they say." A female voice purred, appearing not far from the man on the mountain side. Sasuke glared at her, this time he did sense her. Ava not being at full health hadn't, nor had Naruto since he seemed to be facing some guy popping out the snow not far from them.

"Not good enough though." The snow-man rasped.

"You two, get the princess. I will handle him." The one who had first appeared said. He smiled as he descended down the mountain.

"Sasuke and Naruto, protect the princess. Ava help if needed." He ordered. He knew Ava was good but in her current state, she wouldn't last a few minutes. Her temperature had returned, she thought he hadn't noticed.

"Right." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. They surrounded Yuki, readying to attack their opponents. Ava stood by Naruto's side, trying to keep her balance. Guilt tore at both the male teens, seeing her sway slightly. Both were to blame for her condition and they knew it. Kakashi and his opponent were in a deadly dance. Crashing into one another, throwing weapons as well. Naruto turned and attacked the snow-man, not waiting for the attack itself. The man pulled out some kind of metal frame he used to shit around, like a board.

"Snowboard." Ava muttered. Her head hurt as she felt her knees go weak. This just wasn't her day, or week for that fact. Just before she collapsed someone holstered her up, scooping her up into her arms. She thought it to be Sasuke, since Naruto was in front of her, chasing the snowboarder. Her shock to her when it was Michi. He and the crew were retreating under Kakashi Sensei's orders. She watched on as Sasuke went up against the woman. She looked creepy scary, her light pink hair, was styled funny with her helmet. Plus her green eyes were a nasty colour, in Ava's thoughts anyway. She watched as Sasuke's fire style and her ice style clashed constantly. Suddenly Yukie fell to her knees, shaking in fear, unable to move.

"Yukie!" Ava and her manager yelled together. This in turn distracted Naruto, as he was slammed by the big snowboarding guy. He flew a few feet away, groaning in pain as his head smack into some ice.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, avoiding his opponent and making his way to his fallen student. Using signs he made a dragon appear from the water.

"Water style: water dragon justu!" he rushed to help Naruto up as the dragon swallowed up the snowboarding guy. Then it made its way and took the pink haired ninja by surprise. Finally ending with their leader.

Reaching the boat, the ninja piled in. Kakashi made his way to the female team mate, checking on her. She was in a cabin, lying on a couch, trying to keep her eyes open. He sighed inwardly in relief that none of the younglings were hurt or anyone else for that matter. Shaking off the memories, he walked over to Ava, placing his hand on her head.

"Didn't think you noticed." She whispered. He caught her words and his eyes lit, meaning he was smiling.

"Not much gets past me." She saw her faint smile as she dozed off. One teen stood at the door, he looked over at him, seeing himself a little in him.

"You should probably sit with her, he fever has returned. Watch her." Was what he said as he walked out, leaving Sasuke with his sick team mate. Sasuke sighed, walking over and sitting just by her head. He felt her forehead, it was warm but not too bad….yet. He owed her for the times she looked after him when he was in a bad state. Though he may have repaid them by protecting her. He still felt like he owed her, she went above and beyond when he or Naruto were unwell. Sighing, he watched the rise and fall over her body for a bit, making sure it was even before looking out the window. They were moving again, probably trying to find a safer location.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Mission's Commencing.**

A few days past and Ava was finally back to full health, she had also forgiven the other for forgetting about her and leaving her in the cold to get sick in the first place. The boat swayed from side to side, she walked out onto the main deck in time to see Naruto sliding from one side to the other. Rolling her eyes, she helped the blonde idiot up.

"Seriously need to work on controlling your chakra." She smiled at him.

"No one is as good as you, well besides Kakashi." He smiled back. Truth be told, he had hated seeing her sick, his bet is Sasuke and Kakashi did too. Ava may have a quick and horrible temper but her heart was kind as she always took the fall. She would defend anyone with her own life. Naruto thought that to be inspiring, though he was much the same.

"Well how about we have a mini lesson?" she offered. Never one to pass any kind of training up, Naruto eagerly agreed to it. They had spent a good hour together practising before they were found.

"What are you two doing?" Sasuke asked, walking over his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Chakra control." Naruto answered. Ava nodded and smiled. Sasuke frowned slightly, not enough to change his entire face. He knew Ava had much more skill at controlling her Chakra then he did with his. The two shrugged at him and then went back, he decided to stick around this time. He watched and then somehow ended up joining in. Ava and he sighed when Naruto almost went over board by a massive wave.

"Come on Naruto, remember what I taught you."

Naruto frowned with determination. This time when the wave hit, he remained up right. Sasuke watched a little fascinated by how Ava made it look easy. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was struggling a tiny bit. She looked at ease with it, it was almost like she didn't have to think about it. Leaving the two, he headed off in search for Kakashi who wasn't too far from where he had been.

"Getting in some training?" he asked lightly. Sasuke scowled.

"She makes it look easy." He knew that Kakashi knew exactly what he was talking about. Kakashi had been watching the three of them together. Naruto clearly having the most rouble with controlling his Chakra in these conditions. He even knew Sasuke was struggling slightly with it. Ava was at ease with it.

"That's because to her it is. She doesn't even have to think about it, like you do. It is as natural to her, like your fire style is to you." He explained.

"I guess." Sasuke commented, clearly not liking that Ava was better at something then him. Kakashi smiled slightly, it reminded him of his own team.

"Land ahead!" someone shouted.

They all turned to see that just in the distance that there was land.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Ava grumbled as she was assigned to go into town with Yukie, she had begged Sasuke to swap with her. He had declined, clearly enjoying her misery by this. Naruto had begged to swap with her but Kakashi had forbid them to swap. It was either her or Sasuke. She had lost at rock-paper-scissors. Fuming she followed Yukie. The two hadn't spoken a word to each other. Ava sighed and decided to try and get along.

"So, is this your home?" she asked a little curious.

She got no answer, she refused to let her anger get better of her. She had a sneaky feeling she would end up in bounds again. She had given up her plotting against Sasuke. He had apologized to her and even promised her to never do it again. She knew he wasn't one for saying sorry so she accepted it, after a while. The walked further into town, a homesickness swept through Ava, not that she would admit it.

"Yes." Yukie finally said after a good fifteen minutes. The tone of her voice, wasn't snarky or condescending. Ava turned to her, the look on the woman's face said it all.

"You miss it a little." She stated, knowing the answer anyway.

Yukie looked at the girl who was assigned to guard her. It was no secret the two didn't like each other. The older woman knew that it was more to do with her attitude then anything. But looking at the girl, she could see that the girl had secrets of her own, she doubted that not even her own team mates knew about them. The girls tone sounded like she missed her home, but it wasn't the Leaf Village. She had heard the way that this girl talked about it, she loved it but her eyes never really lit up. Yukie wondered what this girl's backstory was, she never really cared to get to know people before. They usually left after some time anyway, something about this girl was a little different.

The two of them started to talk, opening up a little bit. Ava felt bad for being to judgy in the first place. She knew better then to be like that. As they returned to the others, Kakashi had sighed in relief that nothing had happened. Especially to Yukie, he had thought Ava would have lost her temper and ended up beating the woman, but she proved herself. He had tried asking Sasuke who refused, saying Ava had lost their match fair and square. But looking at the two now, they looked a little happier to be in each other's company.

Later that night Kakashi had found Ava starring at the stars, it was unusual for her to do this, the look on her face was what had him coming over to her. She looked at him and then sighed.

"Do you ever miss home?" she asked, surprising him a little. She did usually have weird questions but not like this.

"Sometimes." He answered her honestly. There wasn't a need to lie to her, or the other two.

She smiled, like she agreed with his answer.

"Are you missing home?" he asked.

"More than you can imagine."

Kakashi got a vibe that she wasn't actually talking about the Leaf Village.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Mission's Commencing.**

The crew was on the road again, they had hired a few trucks to transport the equipment and all the people. Ava and Naruto were o one of the trucks together, Kakashi and Sasuke were on separate ones. Naruto was grumbling about needing to go to the bathroom, a few of the other males did too, pulling over, those who needed to quickly went to relieve themselves. They weren't too far from where they were shooting. Ava threatened Naruto when he stepped back on and started acted like an idiot.

"Don't you touch me Naruto. I will break your hands." She warned. Naruto had wet his hands and joked that it may have been urine. Waving his hands towards Ava and seeing her recoil in disgust.

"I said stop!" she raged, punching him hard enough, that he flew through the front windscreen and into the truck in front.

Sasuke had an idea as to why they were stopped, it was a short toilet break and h bet that Naruto was one of them outside. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he had warned Naruto to go before they hit the road. Of course the dope hadn't listened. Sitting down, looking outside he was a little surprised when the dope came flying through the back. Raising a brow, as in to question. He looked through the back, seeing Ava seething and guess exactly what had happened. Naruto probably thought to joke around with Ava, had wet his hands. Then insisted that it was probably urine and waved his hands at her face. Knowing her, Sasuke thought she threatened to break his hands and then settled to punching him. This meant that Naruto was going to be tagging along with him. Sighing he moved over, allowing Naruto to sit by him.

'What's her problem?" he grubbed rubbing his aching head.

"You were an idiot." Sasuke simply shrugged, not blaming Ava at all. He did find it a little amusing though.

"She needs to learn to chill." Naruto got a wicked smile at his thought. He saw his best friend's face go suddenly weary.

"What?" the dark haired teen asked.

"Nothing." He sung happily. He had a perfect plan, at some point he would need Sasuke's help, so he wouldn't ask until later.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The trucks had pulled over, everyone getting out and meeting up. Ava shifted so she stood by Sasuke, not trusting Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not wanting to be in the middle of this. Naruto smiled, looking creepy and scary. Suddenly a panicked looking crew member came running up to Yukie's manager.

"Yukie is missing!" he huffed through breaths.

"What?!" they all gasped.

Kakashi had given them orders to stay put and they would go and find her. Setting up the radios, he handed one to each of them.

"Fan out! Once you find her, radio back in right away!"

They all nodded and disappeared. Naruto headed into the forest, his gut was telling him to go this way. Ava headed back through the tunnels. Kakashi went a little further then the tunnels. Sasuke had headed to the mountains bases, there were caves to hide in. Naruto followed his gut, until he found Yukie, lying on the ground, he walked up to her and sighed.

Yukie had hopes that she had lost them all, hopes to just vanish and no one will ever find her again. As she pulled herself out her nightmare, she heard someone sigh. Looking up, she saw the yellow haired boy.

"Why?" she asked.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Naruto had radioed in to the others, Sasuke had searched the caves and met back up with Ava. They all agreed to meet back at camp. Naruto was piggybacking the spoiled starlet on his back.

"I will always come looking for you." He said finally.

"But why?" she sounded defeated.

"Because it is my mission. No matter how much I hate it, I swore an oath. I will see this mission through to the end, you can run all you like, but I will find you. Try to hide, I will still find you."

Yukie sighed, this boy, he was something special, she could tell. He had a warm personality. She felt like she could be truly honest with him.

"I don't want to be a princess." She admitted. It was the reason she kept on running away. The reason she was so scared, always looking over her shoulder. She felt the body under hers tense slightly.

"You're just acting. Aren't you?" the confusion was evident. She looked at the ice on the walls, darkness of the tunnels ahead. The cool air she felt on her face and the scent. Her mind suddenly flooded to the conversation she had with Ava. She sighed again and then proceed to tell this ninja, this blonde haired knucklehead a little to her past.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sasuke had finished searching the caves, a little annoyed at this pampered actress. He couldn't understand why, she was the way she was. He didn't know her, sure but she didn't need to cause so much drama. When he got out, he heard from the others. Turned out the dope found her, he clearly had some kind of radar for the actress. Shrugged, Sasuke decided to find the closest person to him. To his luck, it was their female comrade. He looked at Ava as she was perched on a snow covered rock. Her eyes were closed, he had no idea what she was doing. He made his presence quiet, deciding to do something he would never normally do. He stood and lowered his face down to her and waited for her to open her eyes.

Ava had been perched on a rock, she was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed she was alone. Frowning she opened her eyes and screamed launching herself back as far as possible. Her heart was beating a millions times an hour and her head felt like it would explode.

"Sasuke!" she breathed out. A little relieved to see it was someone she knew. Then she glared.

"What the freaking hell is wrong with you?" she demanded. She saw him shrug but a smirk made its way on his face. This irked her so much.

"Was testing you." He stated, liking the reaction he had gotten.

"Let's head back, scaredy cat."

Growling at the words, she remembered their first ever serious mission. He had used those words on Naruto. He helped her up, the two making their way back to camp. They got there, arriving first.

"Where's Kakashi Sensei?" Ava asked. As if on cue. He appeared behind them.

"Yo." He said.

Ava jumped a little, latching onto Sasuke, who frowned.


End file.
